


The Blue and Purple Striped Cloth

by shindeeram



Series: Ouran High School Host Club: 7 Minutes in Heaven [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Heavy Petting, Host Clubs, Multi, Other, Party, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Smut, Tamaharu (Ouran High School Host Club), blue and purple striped cloth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindeeram/pseuds/shindeeram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After putting your hand into the hat you draw a blue and purple striped cloth; who is it?</p><p>Link to part one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3246383</p><p>i'm finally back friends! sorry for the delay c:<br/>not too happy about it but it will have to do :$</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue and Purple Striped Cloth

You pulled out a blue and purple striped and it was suddenly snatched out of your hands and tied around your eyes. 

“W-what are you doing!?” you asked alarmed.

“You know how to play the game?” Tamaki asked the person who took away your sight. The person must have nodded or given some other reply because you were guided to another place. Then you heard the soft click of the door being closed and Tamaki saying, “your seven minutes start now!” 

The hands that held you dropped and you pulled off the blindfold. You spun around only to get surprised by not seeing one person, but two. The twins gave you identical smirks as they looked at you. 

“How did I get both of you?” you asked them. They shrugged. 

“We wanted to try something different –,” Hikaru said. 

“Because we already know the actual rules of the game,” Kaoru finished. 

“You do?”

“Seriously _____. Only the boss doesn’t get the full concept of the game,” Hikaru said and rolled his eyes. 

“Besides, if he did know, he would be freaking out trying his hardest to get Haruhi. Thinking with a father mind or not,” Kaoru said. You chuckled to yourself and agreed.

“Well, we are wasting our time, aren’t we?” Hikaru said mischievously. “We should get on with the game.” 

So the twins grabbed both of your arms preventing you from going anywhere. Hikaru stole your lips as Kaoru attacked your neck. Your eyes widened in shock but soon calmed down feeling as if this was supposed to happen. You closed your eyes and pressed your lips harder to Hikaru’s and Kaoru left trails of kisses everywhere. Your back found it’s way to a wall and Kaoru finally got the soft spot on your neck and you softly moaned.

Hikaru’s hands roamed your body as the boys switched rolls. Surprisingly Kaoru was more forceful and demanded you to open your mouth. You declined him as long as possible until Hikaru grabbed your butt and made you gasp. Kaoru’s tongue slid into your mouth and explored every part of it. You guys started a tongue war and Hikaru unbuttoned your jeans. You blushed but continued on. 

Your hands slid to the inside to the inside of Kaoru’s jacket and took it off of him, you broke the kiss to do the same to Hikaru. Suddenly our shirt was ripped off you and was lowered to the ground. Kaoru lied on top or you, kissing your lips again, and Hikaru felt his way around your stomach and chest. Feeling a hardened member against your thigh, you raised your knee and grinded against it. You took one hand and rubbed Hikaru’s erection and they both groaned. Kaoru clasped off your bra and the Hikaru slid your jeans off. 

Finding it unfair that you were the only one almost all the way undressed, you flipped Kaoru over so you were on top. You rubbed his chest and Hikaru came behind you and grabbed your breasts. You moaned out loud and took off Kaoru’s shirt. You started planting kisses all around his chest and Hikaru took off his own shirt. Hikaru started rubbing against you and you moaned some more. Kaoru growled since he was getting the least attention now and grasped your breasts for his own. You kissed him again, and Hikaru nibbled on the back of your neck. Soon this was going to get overwhelming but you enjoyed the pleasure you were receiving. 

You unbuttoned Kaoru’s pants and took them off. You then turned around so you were on your knees with Hikaru. He grabbed your waist and held you close and possessed your lips. You reached down and did the same as you did to Kaoru so you were all left in your underwear. Kaoru sat up and took your waist from behind you. 

The three of you were panting heavily and the door handle jiggled but didn’t open. Your head shot up and looked towards the door. Panic rose inside you, not wanting to be caught practically naked with the twins. 

“Hey! Guys! This door won’t open!” Tamaki shouted from behind the door. 

The boys smiled devilishly, “it’s because we switched the lock so you can only unlock it from the inside.”

“Wha-?! Why would you guys do that?!” 

“Want me to break down the door?” Mori asked gruffly. 

“N-no! We’ll just find another closet to play 7 minutes in heaven with…” Tamaki trailed off. 

The whole conversation outside was ignored by the people inside the closet. They went back to having fun and they were lucky the people who arrived made enough chatter so that none of the sounds hardly made it out. About sometime later, you three finally came out holding hands, fully dressed and smiling. You merged with the crowd and from that day on you and the twins were always together.


End file.
